My Saturday Morning
by minminxiu
Summary: ini masih pagi, kenapa harus membangunkan minseok dengan bel sialan itu sih? Minminxiu is back with new story!


...minminxiu present...

MY SATURDAY MORNING

CAST: EXO MEMBER

DISCLAIMER: semua ini milik sang pencipta. Jadi yang punya gue cuma ceritanya aja hehe

Enjoy!

...

Ting tong...

ting tong...

Ting tong...

Ting tong...

Ting tong...

Ughhhhh. Siapa yang bertamu sepagi ini di apartemen minseok? Apa ia tidak tau kalau ini hari sabtu? Ini waktunya bermalas-malasan di kamar. Tamu itu benar-benar merusak sabtu pagi seorang kim minseok.

Minseok berjalan keluar kamar menuju pintu apartemennya dengan keadaan masih mengantuk. Ketika ia membuka pintu..

"selamat pagi tuan minseok. Kiriman paket untuk anda."

"huh? Paket?"

"iya, mohon lengkapi data anda di form ini tuan"

"emm baiklah. Tapi ini dari siapa? Kenapa banyak sekali?"

"maaf tuan, sang pengirim tidak menyantumkan identitasnya"

"baiklah.. Ini sudah ku isi."

Minseok menerima paketnya kemudian langsung menutup pintu. Ia benar-benar butuh tidur. Semalam ia pulang sangat larut karna mengerjakan tugas bersama Kyungsoo. Moodnya juga sedang buruk karna sejak kemarin kekasihnya tidak memberi kabar sama sekali. Padahal mereka sudah tidak bertemu 5 hari. Kekasih minseok sedang keluar kota melakukan perjalanan bisnis dari kantornya. But, hell please ini sudah hari sabtu. Apa tak bisa ia meluangkan waktunya sedikit menelepon minseok?!

Minseok tidak langsung membuka paket itu. Paketnya ia letakan di meja tamu lalu minseok kembali ke kamarnya. Ketika minseok sudah menarik selimutnya kembali tiba-tiba...

Ting tong...

ting tong...

Ting tong...

Ting tong...

Ting tong...

AAAAAAAAA. Ingatkan minseok untuk tidak mencekik orang yang sekarang memencet bel apartemennya lagi. "apalagi sih sekarang. Hueee aku ingin tiduuur" erang minseok. Dengan rasa malas dan kesal minseok kembali ke depan pintu apartemennya. Ketika membuka pintu.

"apa disini apartemen kim minseok yang memesan jjajangmyeon?"

"hah? Aku tidak memesan apapun!" minseok menahan rasa kesalnya.

"tapi disini tertulis apartemen nomor 994 memesan jjajangmyeon sebanyak 9porsi."

"maaf aku tidak memesan apapun dan tolong jangan memencet bel lagi. Aku sedang sibuk sekarang. Selamat pagi."

Brak!

Minseok menutup pintunya sedikit kencang. Minseok berjanji akan menghajar orang yang memencet belnya pagi ini jika bel itu berbunyi lagi. Baru sampai setengah jalan menuju kamarnya bel itu kembali berbunyi. Rasa kantuk Minseok sudah hilang sekarang. Dia benar-benar akan meledak. Terdengar pula teriakan.

"kim minseok-ssi"

"kim minseok-ssi"

Ting tong...

Ting tong...

Tok.. Tok.. Tok..

Ting tong...

Ting tong...

"ADA APA LA..."

Minseok tidak melihat wajah seseorang melainkan... Empat buah bucket bunga besar yang menutupi wajah orang tersebut. Dan karangan bunga besar di belakang orang ini. Oh tuhan! Minseok tidak memesan bunga apapun! Kenapa para jasa pengantar senang sekali berkunjung ke apartemennya! Tapi tunggu... Minseok kenal parfum dan postur tubuh ini. Kemeja baby blue itu juga sangat ia kenal. Ia...

"apa anda memesan bunga? Kim minseok ssi?" orang itu menurunkan bunganya sambil menampakan senyuman yang sangat tampan!

"selamat ulangtahun sayang. Selamat hari jadi kita juga yang ke-4." Dia Byun Baekhyun! Kekasih tampannya yang bodoh yang menyebalkan dan yang sangat ia rindukan. Lalu terdengar suara nyanyian dari belakang baekhyun.

"saengil chukka habnida.. Saengil chukka habnida... Saranghaneun uri min min... Saengil chukka habnida..." disana ada kyungsoo, chanyeol, sehun, jongin, yixing, junmyeon, dan jongdae yang memakai topi ulang tahun dan membawa kue ulangtahun, bunga, bubble tea, jjajangmyeon dan juga sekotak bakpao kesukaan minseok! Minseok benar-benar terharu. Baekhyun memberikan bucket bunga itu ke minseok lalu membuka tangannya siap untuk memeluk sang kekasih. Minseok pun langsung menghamburkan dirinya ke pelukan baekhyun.

"hiks... Hiks... Hiks... Aku membencimu baek.. Hiks.. Hiks.. Kau kemana saja. Kau bilang baru pulang minggu depan. Hiks.. Hiks.."

"maafkan aku baby, aku sengaja ingin membuatmu kesal dari kemarin. Aku juga sebenarnya sudah di seoul dari kemarin siang. Aku, teman-temanku serta temanmu memang sengaja merencakan ini." ucap baekhyun sambil mengelus punggung kekasih manisnya. Baek juga mengecup kepala minseok. Sungguh, baekhyun juga sangat merindukan minseok.

"ewh.. Bisakah kalian tidak bermesraan di depan pintu seperti ini? Aku keberatan membawa sembilan mangkok jjajangmyeon kawan" ucap jongdae, sahabat baekhyun di kantor. Sungguh merusak suasana kau dae -_-

Minseok langsung melepaskan pelukannya dan menunduk malu "ah, maaf ka jongdae, hehehe" ucap minseok sambil mengelap air matanya dan tersenyum. Baekhyun memutar bola matanya. 'hah mengganggu kesenangan orang saja' batin baekhyun.

"saengil chukkae nae minseokkie" ucap D.O, sehun, jongin dan chanyeol sang sahabat.

"happy birthday minseok-ah" kini giliran yixing dan suho yang memberi selamat.

"terima kasih kalian semua.. Emmh, ayo kita masuk" minseok mempersilahkan semua tamu yng tak diundang ini masuk ke dalam apartemen.

...

"jadi kotak kotak ini semua dari kalian? Apa ini hadiah untukku?" minseok bertanya dengan wajah polos dan menggemaskan. Sekarang mereka semua berkumpul di ruang tamu. Minseok sedang duduk di depan baekhyun dan bersandar di dada sang kekasih dengan manjanya. Baekhyun memeluknya dari belakang dengan erat dan posesif.

"iya minseok-ah. Ini semua dari kami. Tapi baekhyun tidak ikut memberi kado." kata chen yang sedang asik memakan kue.

"huh? Kau tak membawa kado?! Menyebalkan sekali sih kau byun baekhyuuuuun!" minseok berbalik menatap wajah kekasihnya sambil merajuk.

Baekhyun yang tidak tahan mengecup bibir kekasihnya lalu terkekeh. "hehe kata siapa aku tidak membawa kado? Sekarang tutup mulutmu danpejamkan matamu sejenak."

Wajah minseok merona hebat karna di cium baekhyun di depan banyak orang. Minseok menuruti perkataan baekhyun memejamkan matanya. Tak berapa lama ia merasakan telapak tangan baekhyun di tengkuknya dan bibir baekhyun menyatu dengan bibir minseok. Tapi bibir baekhyun terasa ada yang aneh. Seperti benda keras yang mendorong bibirnya. Minseok membuka matanya ketika baekhyun melepaskan ciuman mereka dan meninggalkan sesuatu di antara bibir minseok. CINCIN!

"Kim minseok, will you marry me?"

Tiada hal yang lebih indah di sabtu ini selain semua tingkah baekhyun. Minseok mengambil cicin itu lalu memeluk baekhyun dan melesakkan wajahnya di leher baekhyun sambil berkata "i will baek. I will. And I love you. And also thank you for everything you give me"

"I love you too my baby"

-End-

Nb: INI APAAAAAAN?! GUE NULIS APAAAAAN? GILA GILA. XIUBAEKSFKDIFKSID. Gue tiba tiba turn in to the feel liat XIUBAEK yang bertebaran dimana-mana. Gue gemes banget sama mereka berdua. Rasanya pengen gue kawinin langsung diatas panggung.

Btw, maafin gaya penulisan gue yang masih sangat buruk ini. Gue belom profesional dan masih agak kaku ya? Huhu maafinnnn.

Buat fic yang "In this place i met him, i broke, and i fall in love again" belom bisa gue lanjutin sekarang sekarang ini. Maaf :(

Nanti kalo UAS gue bener-bener udah kelar gue lanjutin yaaa. Gue masih UAS nih, doain ya huhu


End file.
